The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
When provisioning resource instances in networked computing environment (e.g., a cloud computing environment), an end user often has a choice where a running instance may be located (e.g., such as in a data center in the western United States, northeastern United States, etc.). However, challenges may exist in that an optimal location for a resource instance (e.g., based on its intended users) may not be known at the time the request is made by a requesting user. Moreover, it is often difficult to move an instance once it has been provisioned and is actively accessed by end users.